The GPS is usually used in current mobile phones and wearable devices for navigation and positioning, and a movement speed is calculated according the positioning result. However, this method of testing the movement speed by virtue of the GPS is limited by GPS signal quality. If the GPS signal quality is poor, the measured movement speed exhibits a poor precision. Furthermore, the GPS signal is vulnerable to interference and unstable, and causes unreliable calculation results.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.